


The Misadventures of Berwald Oxenstinera

by MageoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I was reading shakespeare when i first started writing so uh, I wrote half of this last year and the other this year so its super weird, M/M, kinda a vent fic but i love sufin so there cant be too much suffering all the time or ill break, my own heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:25:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageoftheNorth/pseuds/MageoftheNorth
Summary: Berwald Oxenstierna believes he has everything in life until he loses his beloved, causing a whirlwind of problems and misadventures.(This may or may not be multi-chaptered based on feedback)





	The Misadventures of Berwald Oxenstinera

The most wonderful of days are bound to wind to an end. We often take advantage of these moments of peace, but when they slip away, the world falls apart. Some learn this easier than others. Such a simple concept guides one in the correct direction.  
As time goes on we tire from this endless cycle. We slowly fall apart and tape ourselves back up until it is too much. We then proceed to implode.  
As stated before, others handle the simple ideas in life better than others do; but as we dance across our predicaments and misfortunes like a feather in the breeze, we slowly sink into them when the water touches our wings.  
An unfortunate man he was, letting external strifes dictate his inner self. He came across another with similar troubles, eventually uniting forces. Little did he know that the other would meet an untimely end. With that, we begin our tale. It is set in a world similar to our own, conflict overthrowing conflict and hatred spilling even from the gills of fish. With hopes, the Tale of Berwald and His Misadventures will change your own view. 

Begin.

A summer's breeze drifted through the leaves. The sound of peepers chirping accompanied by the occasional hoot of an owl. It was a perfect night. It was just as the night that Berwald had met Timo. Their love was forbidden, as homosexuality was a sin. Neither of them cared, as they posed as mere friends. Neither man knowing true struggle and conflict as both families behind each man hadn't cared who their sons loved.  
The two sat beneath a grand oak tree. The not so silent silence making them feel safe and secure. Neither man dared to talk. This was too nice to break. 

Berwald nor Timo knew of the fate that would soon bestow them. War and hate crimes were ramping up again, and it left both men simply sitting there without a care. This would never affect them, would it? 

The summer days soon turned into cooler ones, and then the leaves fell from the trees. People were preparing for the festivities of fall and winter, the smells of sweets and hearty meals hung heavy in the air. It was a joyful time. Timo and Berwald spent their days beneath the same tree, watching leaves fall.

"Berwald! Look at that leaf! It is so colourful!" Timo exclaimed, holding the leaf that had fallen on his face up. It was a reddish brown with a few green-yellow spots left, nearly larger than his entire head.

"S'very beautiful" Berwald would say back, chuckling a bit before taking the leaf from Timo and pressing his lips to the other man's. They'd stay like that, in their bliss. Berwald would be the first to pull away, too nervous that another would see them kiss. 

Timo would lay closer to him after a kiss and they'd stay like that until meteors flew across the sky; their hearts beating in sync as each made a silent wish on every meteor to be together forever. 

The fall would fade into winter and the days by the tree would be stolen to nights by the hearth, reading books to one another.  
Each night was different. Sometimes it was a fantasy story or stories of their future love spilling off soft lips and into the warm air of Berwald's family cabin. They'd fall asleep like that most nights, forgetting their problems and merging their thoughts into one dream.

In the morning, Timo would often wake to Berwald cooking something amazing in the kitchen, his nose blessed to smell such a thing.  
The other man would likely come to wake Timo when the table was set, the smaller of the two pretending to sleep while Berwald would chuckle and wake him with a molasses-sweet kiss on the forehead. They'd both rise and eat, making plans for that day in their sleepy morning mumbles and foggy minds. 

 

Months rolled on and years took their place. After five years, the world was not safe for them anymore. Men who were anything more than friends was punishable by death and the two lovers were far too gone to break it off due to safety concerns. Death was worth it. 

Both men held hands, lying beneath the tree as the sounds of shouting and declarations of hatred filled the space around them. The streets were brimming with violence. It was not targeted at them most of the time, but when ruled by a world filled with so much hate; it was inevitable to fall victim.  
"Berwald?" Timo whispered, slight worry in his voice.  
"Yes, Timo?" Berwald responded, looking toward his love.  
"Will we be able to sit under the tree any longer? I don't want to be lynched..." his voice wavered softly with every word, panic filling his heart. He didn't want to die unless he had Berwald with him.  
The taller man pulled Timo close, stroking his lover's soft hair gently.  
Colourful leaves from the tree above fluttered down around them as Berwald began to speak carefully. The world seemed to melt away, leaving only he and Berwald behind, safe.  
The church was relentless, they were insane, but the hate was not enough to destroy he and Timo's love. For their love was relentless and insane, but it was wonderful in every way, shape and form.

Days turned into weeks before Berwald and Timo began to escape the harsh realities of the world in the cabin that they had previously only vacationed to. Berwald’s mother and father had moved villages away at this point, so it was only a matter of time before he took up their offer to keep the memory-rich piece of property.  
It also was not long before Berwald offered Timo a home with him. They would be far away from the city and able to declare their love without secrecy. It was a dream come true.  
Though, trips to the markets were a pain. It was not the distance that was the problem, but instead when they were there. The two men would be asked if they had a wife, or if they were shopping for their kids, but Timo and Berwald had issues with just being near one another. They would be like two magnets, connected by their fingers and palms in a matter of seconds.  
They would quickly realize their mistake and pull their hands away, sighing and looking another way. It was hard to stay apart.  
Then they would make their way home in their horse-drawn cart, nothing fancy. The darkness of the night would chase the sun across the sky until they reached home, safe from the night, safe from people and safe from the world. 

Some nights passed filled with anxiety, as Berwald began venturing to town alone in pursuit of work and food. It was easier this way, but often times he came home after dark, leaving Timo to ponder if he was okay or not. Often times, Berwald would come home later when fights occur, which is why he forbid Timo to go to town without him.  
The shorter man rejected the rule, angered a bit by it. Was he some sort of maiden? He could handle himself!  
Berwald would merely shake his head when Timo would fight it. He was much more intimidating than him, able to put up a fight with a guardsman or a merchant or deter any passersby who may wish harm upon Timo or Himself.  
Timo would always cave after their bickering, knowing that Berwald only did this out of love and concern. Though in all truth, his forgiveness was only skin deep. While he loved Berwald, he wished that he could be treated as a man and not a domestic lover.

Eventually, it did come to a point where Timo had to join Berwald in the search for work, or else they were unable to put food on the table.  
After weeks it seemed to be a fruitless effort. Timo had already been beaten for asking one shopkeeper more than once, though the reasoning was simple. He looked too pretty, which probably meant he was a sinner. The sinners were always the pretty ones.  
Timo could still feel the bruises forming when he thought about it. He could feel Berwald’s rage as he burst through the doors, and he could see the blood pooling on the floor. The cries of pain and the sound of a man begging for mercy was still fresh.  
They had run after that, making sure no one saw their faces. Even if they would not be criminally punished, as this was indeed an equally at fault situation, they were still fearful.  
When Berwald finally found a job, he advised Timo to stay home and grow vegetables, or perhaps they could sell the eggs from their chickens. The man did not mind, as going back to look for work made him a bit nervous. 

Months passed before they had a stable income and money saved. It was a lot of work just maintaining it.  
Winter was blowing snow down with full force, leaving no room for mercy as Berwald slammed his axe down on the log of wood outside, huffing out a warm breath into cold air as he picked up his pile. He began trudging to the cabin, waddling oddly in the snow as he cradled the wood.  
Meanwhile, Timo was indoors poking the coals and making room for the extra wood that they’d need for the night.  
Berwald used his face to knock on the door, as his hands were full.  
Timo rushed to the door, quickly opening it to let him in, shivering at the harsh, icy winds blowing into their dwelling.  
The taller of the two stumbled over to the fireplace, huffing as he let the logs fall from his arms and onto the floor. He took a moment to breathe before stacking them into a pile, glancing over to his love now and again.  
“I believe that I should get more wood,” Berwald stated quietly, staring at the rather large pile. He really did not want to see if the snow would stop or not, risking their chances of survival before the storm stopped.  
“We have plenty, Berwald. You look ill anyways, go lay in bed and I will bring you warm soup.” Timo whispered, his voice nearly drowned out by the rattling of shutters.  
The taller man groaned, eventually removing his coat and making his way over to their bed in the upstairs, which was essentially all bed and a low ceiling. He had to duck to get through the doorway. With a tired huff, he flopped onto their bed, wrapping himself in cosy blankets. He would really like for his theoretical husband to join him, but the man he adored so was being the absolute saint that he was, making soup.  
Timo was ladling the brothy mixture into the bowl with a careful hand, glad to have decided to cut into some of their winter food stock. It would be well worth it, as this much soup could last a few days if he cooked it just right.  
With cautious, steady movements, Timo began to ascend the stairs with the bowl. One or two steps would creak with distress and age from time to time, but he had made it up.  
Berwald propped himself up in bed with their lumpy pillows, pulling a stool closer to the bed so Timo would be able to place it down.  
“Thank you” He mumbled, staring over to where Timo was in the doorway.  
The shorter man smiled, carefully setting the bowl down before flopping next to Berwald. “Well, thank you for bringing the firewood in”  
“That was easy.” Ber huffed, hugging Timo close to himself, happy to have him.  
“You got ill from it! I could not have been anything more than a hassle!” Timo argued gently, laying his head on Berwald’s chest.  
“Shhh the mice are trying to sleep,” Berwald put a finger to his lips, not knowing what else to say; as Timo was right.  
He chuckled, giving Ber an odd look; “To hell with the mice, this is our house.”  
“I'm sure that the mice would not wish that upon you”  
He giggled, closing his eyes and falling asleep.  
\---------  
Weeks later, bells were tolling in the town. People scrambled to and fro, trying to accomplish their jobs and get through the day. Berwald was hauling lumber on a cart with Timo trailing behind him, carrying extra bundles of wood that were not able to fit into.the cart. They wormed their way through crowds, attempting to get to a particular stand in the marketplace.  
The cart creaked precariously as they found the correct stall, delivering the wood to the owner, who gratefully paid Berwald a total of 20 pennings for his service. From there, the pair walked slowly through the masses, evaluating all around themselves. The eaves of homes adorned with brushings of snow and trees as bare as the slate sky in the dead of winter. The two lovers walked side by side, fighting the urges to take each other’s hands. They walked quietly, examining the snow and the people. Berwald liked to make up life stories for them while Timo would look around and wish that he too had a stable job. There were so many luxuries in life that were inaccessible because there was no involvement of wife or child. He wished for Christmasses with a child and presents, something more than just the insatiable silence as the clock turned. Year after year it was all the same. Soon, Timo was shaken from his thoughts by a worrisome Berwald gently tapping at his shoulder.  
“What’s the matter?” he asked softly, brushing his fingers against Timo’s for a moment.  
“Oh, Nothing.” Timo replied sweetly, sighing; “I just feel that there is more to life than all this… I feel as I am trapped in some sort of box because of everyone else…”  
Berwald frowned, connecting their palms together.  
“I want a child, a job, a life just like everyone else, Berwald! I want to say that I am married and I have to go home to help my child with the chores or because we have reading lessons...:” He continued, leaning into Berwald’s chest. “It’s not fair.”  
Berwald rubbed Timo’s back gently and huffed, looking down at his love.  
“We can get away from it all someday, I promise.” He whispered,  
Timo nodded sadly, leaning up to kiss Ber as a shout interrupted their moment. The two broke away from one another and into a sprint lest the accuser see their faces. Doom seemed inevitable.

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while! I hope that you liked this portion of the story so far...its kind of a testing grounds sort of deal.
> 
> Also, my updates storywise will likely begin to slow because I am starting to write a serious political journal and it does take more priority to overthrow the corrupt capitalists rather than update if you smell what I am cooking. 
> 
> SO uh yeah!
> 
> I am trying to figure out plot ideas for the NorFin dragon rider fic, but I can not come up with any. So, I may ask for ideas or change the AU, which will probably end up being some weird modern AU because I write so much non modern stuff.


End file.
